El secuestro
by tiago el lobo
Summary: y este es el segundo, que tambien hice a los 8 años, no es mi mejor trabajo y se los subo completo


**El secuestro**

_**Capitulo 1: La hermana**_

Denise es una niña alta (la mas alta de la familia) con el pelo más oscuro de la familia (castaño oscuro) y los ojos más oscuros de la familia (marrones oscuros) y la piel más clara, es muy parecida a su madre, es muy "rebelde" le gusta leer y escribir.  
Se encontraba en su habitación (lugar donde siempre se encuentra) en el living estaba Alan, Ashley y Micaela, Denise se llevaba bien con las nuevas amigas de Alan, pero no hablaban mucho

_ ¡enana! ¡Me voy a pasear con las gurisas! ¡Llego tarde!_ grito Alan  
Denise obviamente no savia nada sobre las locas aventuras de Alan, pero según ella le importaba un cuerno lo q hacia Alan, pero Alan siempre presentía q ella lo amaba.  
_¡bueno!_ grito Denise  
pasaron unos minutos desde que Alan se fue, hasta que apareció la más pequeña de la familia, la "bebe" según alan, la pequeña maria, una niña rubia, alta para su edad, de unos ojos claros de color marron y la mas "mimada" de la familia según los hermanos lo que provocava que denise siempre la peliara  
_¿es alan el que entro?_ pregunta denise  
_¡no, soy maria!_ grita maria que acababa de llegar de la casa de su amiguita de enfrente_ ¿y mami?_ pregunta maria  
_no se_ dice denise muy concentrada en la computadora  
_ ¿y verónica?_ pregunta maria  
_no se_ dice todavía muy concentrada en la computadora  
_¿y papi?_ pregunta maria  
_¡no se!_ dice denise mucho mas seria  
_¿y alan?_ pregunta Micaela  
_¡shhhh!_ la calla denise irritada  
_... hay que carácter_ dice maria enojada  
maria se va del cuarto directo a el living ara ver televisión  
paso como media hora hasta que llego un mensaje de la madre de denise para denise  
*llego tarde, dale algo de comer a maria* decía el mensaje  
_foo_ dice denise  
denise apaga la computadora y va al living  
_dijo mami que te haga algo de comer_ dice denise con poco animo  
_bueno…..¡dame yogurt!_ dice maria todavía viendo tele  
denise estaba en la ocina sirviendo yogurt hasta que, tocan la puerta, maria va a atender corriendo (costumbre de ella), no ve a nadie conocido, solo a un hombre alto, morocho de ojos oscuros  
_ ¿se_se encu-cu-cuentra el j-j-jefe e-de l-la c-casa?_ pregunta el hombre tartamudeando  
_no_ dice maria antipatica  
el hombre le entrega un paquete a maria con una nota  
_no lo habras_ lee maria  
_es importante q hagas lo que eso dice_ dice el hombre esta vez sin tartamudear  
_ahhhhh si, ¿a quien se lo entrego?_ pregunto maria  
_...ese no es el punto_ dice el hombre con una sonrisa sospechosa  
el hombre se va tranquilo, maria cierra la puerta  
_te dijo mami que no hables con extraños_ dijo denise que se encontraba en el living_ aca esta el yogurt, dame eso_ ordeno denise  
_no creo que este acargo tuyo_ dijo maria  
_igual no me importa, dejalo en la mesa_ ordeno denise  
_bueno_ dijo dejando el paquete en la mesa  
denise volvió a la pieza, maria termino el yogurt, y lo dejo en la mesa, cuando lo dejo vio el paquete pensando *eso no es lo que importa*  
_bueno, si no es lo que importa….lo podre abrir_ se dijo maria, miro atrás de ella a ver si se encontraba denise  
cuando vio que no había nadie, se decidió a abrir el paquete.  
Cuando lo abrió del paquete salió una gran luz verde esmeralda, en un abrir y serrar de ojos maria desapareció.  
Denise al ver la luz fue corriendo a ver a su hermana  
_ ¡¿Qué paso?!_ pregunta Denise preocupada, pero fue en vano, maria había desaparecido  
_**  
Capitulo 2: El reencuentro**_

Denise estaba caminando de un lado al otro buscando a su hermana y maldiciendo para cada hemisferio, pero sin respuestas de su hermana. Denise había dejado la casa patas para arriba, habían pasado 15 minutos, hasta que lego alan  
_ ¡denise! ¡Adivina que!..._dice alan sin poder terminar al ver la casa_ que…. ¡¿Qué paso?!_ grita alan enojado  
_... …. No se…. como explicarlo…. pero….maria ¡deaparecio!….._ dice denise entre lagrimas  
a alan casi le da un para cardiaco  
_ espera 5 segundos…. ¿Dices que nuestra pequeña hermana desapareció?_ dice Alan tranquilo pero en su interior destrozado  
_si…._ dice denise triste  
_ ¿¡como paso!?_ dice alan enfurecido  
_no se…. Vino un hombre….maria lo antendio…le dio una caja…..la dejo en la mesa….y no se que mas paso_ dice denise casi apunto de explotar en lagrimas  
_ ¡¿Dónde esta el paquete?!_ pregunta alan, ya con lágrimas  
_en la mesa…._ dice Denise señalando, pero lo único que señalo fue un montón de ropas y papeles tirados  
Alan se tira de cabeza en la pila buscando la caja. Escarba por un monton de ropas y papeles, hasta que encuentra la pequeña caja verde. Alan logra leer que en la caja dice *no lo abras* pero el paquete ya estaba abierto  
_aca dice que no se debe abrir_ dice alan señalando el paquete  
_si, parece que lo abrió_ observa denise ya con menos lagrimas  
alan se había quedado callado un largo tiempo  
_ ¿que estas pensando?_ pregunta denise, pero alan no responde  
_ ¿alan?_ dice denise en tono de pregunta  
_ ¡¿ALAN?!_ grita denise  
alan saca su celular y marca un numero  
_ashley, trae a micaela, tendremos otra aventura_ le dice alan a ashley por el celular  
_denise….quedate aca…._ ordena alan  
_ ¿que haras?_ pregunta denise  
_entrar en la caja_ dice alan serio  
_ ¡¿Qué?!_ estas loco_ ¡siempre creimos en Harry potter pero esto es ridículo!_ dice denise casi con un grito  
_no todo lo ridículo….es falso_ agrega alan  
_ alan…_ no la dejo terminar alan  
_en este pueblo pasan cosas raras hermana, cosas que nunca te imaginaras, si yo me voy y no vuelvo….cuida a mami, a papi, y a tu hermana…..tu única hermana_ explica alan mientras abraza a su hermana  
_... pe…._ el timbre de la puerta no dejo terminar a denise  
_ve a atender….dile a los 3 que pasen_ ordena alan  
*denise se pone a pensar ¿tres? Solo son Ashley y Micaela* denise va y abre la puerta del otro lado de la puerta estaba una morocha alta de pelo hasta antes de los hombros, era Ashley, y otra rubia, chiquita de pelo largo, Micaela, pero detrás de ellos estaba un niño mas…. Un niño morocho alto, de ojos marrones de aspecto cansado  
_ ¡ivan!_ dice denise mientras va a abrazar a el niño

_**Capitulo 3: El paquete verde**_

denise había invitado a pasar a Micaela, Ashley eh ivan.  
_ ¿te gusto la sorpresa?_ pregunta alan refiriéndose a ivan  
_si… pero ¿Cómo?_ pregunta denise  
_ ¡jajaja! Era sorpresa….pero alan me vio_ dice ivan con una voz de hombre común…ni tan aguda ni tan grave  
_ashley, Micaela, les presento a ivan, uno de nuestros amigos de nuestro pueblo natal_ presenta alan  
_mucho gusto_ dice Micaela con su clásica forma de hablar como gente madura frente a nuevos amigos  
_ ¡hola!_ dice Ashley mucho mas alegre, pero menos formal, Ashley no entendía nada de eso de "portarse bien" ante personas nuevas, pero era muy simpatica. Alan noto que Ashley estaba leyéndole la mente…claro era fácil, Ashley cuando lee la mente resulta que levanta una ceja, a alan le resulto fácil ver ya que se encontraba alado de ella  
_ ¿cuanto tiempo te quedas?_ pregunta denise  
_y…. es sorpresa_ dice ivan guiñándole un ojo  
denise sonrio ante eso, pero después se puso a pensar *¿será sorpresa porque se queda poco tiempo? ¿O será sorpresa porque se queda mucho tiempo?  
_bueno alan…. A que se debe esta….nueva decoración_ pregunta Micaela viendo la casa con cara de asco  
_a mi me gusta….parece mi habitación_ dice Ashley con una sonrisa en la cara  
_no podes vivir asi_ le dice Micaela a ashley  
_¿porque no?_ pregunta Ashley_ ¡para que limpiarla si se va a volver a ensuciar!_dice Ashley como tratando de abrir debates "su especiaidad" según ella  
_¡que sucia!_ grita Micaela  
_bueno, ya basta_ las calma alan, alan ya estaba acostumbrado, ya que las 2 se vivian peliando  
_bueno….dime cual es el tema de los gritos, peleas, y la nueva decoración_ pregunta Micaela, con cara de asco  
_maria….fue secuestrada….por esa caja_ dice alan señalando la caja y con lagrimas en los ojos  
_... … alan…. ¿te volviste loco?_ pregunta ivan  
_no, es verdad…_dice denise_ aunque no quiera admitirlo…es la única explicación…. Porque no esta en ninguna parte…_ admite denise  
_pe-pero…. No es po-posible_ dice ivan tartamudo de miedo  
_aca todo es posible… acostúmbrate_ dice Ashley  
_bueno, si eso es verdad…tendremos que ir a buscarla_ dice ivan  
_y por tenerlos se refiere a nosotros 3_ dice Micaela  
_no creo…. Yo lo hize y yo voy, Iván se tiene que quedar, que disfrute el pueblo_ dice denise  
Micaela y ashley rien como burlándose.  
Denise las mira  
_para mi el se devera ir de aca lo mas pronto posible, no sabemos que hay ahí adentro_ dice Ashley  
_no, no creo que sirva de algo_ dice ivan  
Ashley se rie. Ivan la mira  
_ ¿que es tan chistoso?_ pregunta ivan  
_ creo que el debe venir con nosotros, ya entendí claramente_ dice Ashley  
_ ¿que viste Ashley?_ pregunta Micaela  
Ashley rie  
_... bueno… los 5 iremos…. Y que la ciencia nos ayude_ dice alan  
_ ¿otra vez con la ciencia?_ pregunta ivan  
_si, ya le veras lógica_ responde alan  
_bueno, basta de charlas, vámonos_ dice denise apurándolo_ no sabemos que puede estar sufriendo maria  
los 5 amigos afirman y se dirigen a la caja la primera en acercarse fue Ashley  
_tomense de las manos_ ordena Ashley_ si la caja nos lleva a deferentes lugares por lo menos podremos estar juntos. Los amigos obedecen y se toman las manos. Ashley cierra la caja y la vuelve a abrir. De la caja salió una luz verde, el suelo se convirtió en aire y el cielo en agua, era como si los amigos estuvieran undidos en un océano gigante. Pasaron unos segundos y porfin tocaron "tierra firme" los amigos tuvieron un aterrizaje brusco pero no tuvieron daños.  
Se encontraban afuera de un árbol gigante todo era verde…5 segundos después llegaron a un pantano. Todo mohoso, con niebla, un pequeño lago con agua verde  
_me gustaba mas el otro lugar_ dijo Micaela  
5 segundos después se encontraban callendo, los 5 amigos comenzaron a gritar, cuando se encontaban cerca del piso, a 5 centimetros, aparecieron enfrente de la caja, solo que eran como fantasmas  
_ ¡ya me arte! ¡Maria! ¡¿Dónde estas?!_ grito alan  
_despues de gritar aparecieron en un lugar horrible, espantoso, sin vegetación y el cielo negro, clima frio y ningún rasgo de vida humana, pasaron 5 minutos…. Y no se iban, quedaron ahí.  
_genial alan…. ¡mira donde quedamos!_ le grita denise a alan  
_... no es tan malo…. Siento los rasgos mentales de maria por aquí…_ dice Ashley  
_eso es bueno, ¡vamos a buscarla!_ dice Micaela  
_¿pero dónde?_ pregunta Iván  
_lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar a alguien y preguntar_ propone Alan  
_¿habrá algo vivo acá?_ pregunta Micaela  
luego de esa pregunta e escucha un horrible grito de hombre  
_será mejor que quedarnos acá_ dice Denise con miedo  
los 5 amigos comienzan a buscar

_**Capitulo 4: El pequeño elfo**_

los 5 amigos estaban caminando en la zona desértica, cuando de repente ven una figura chiquita.  
_¡miren!_ dice Ashley señalando a las piedras  
_¿que?_ pregunta Micaela  
_vi una figura viva aquí_  
_ *genial….cuando pensaba que estaba menos loca*_ pensó Iván  
Ashley se acerca a Iván y le pega una cachetada  
_para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres_ dice Ashley  
_¡au!_ dice Iván mientras se tocaba la cara con la mano_ …c….¿como sabias…_fue interrumpido Iván  
_espero que estés bien_ dice una voz chillona y aguda que salía de entre las rocas de ahí sale una especie de elfo. Era chico…. De un color verde seco, grandes ojos saltones negros, orejas gigantes, vestido con pantalones y remera sucia  
los 4 amigos gritan, menos Ashley q se había acercado más a la criatura  
_¡hay! ¡Que tierno es!_ dice Ashley agachándose para verlo mejor  
_gracias señorita_ dice el elfo  
_ *¿tierno? Es una rata*_ piensa Iván  
Ashley se para y le vuelve a pegar  
_ ¡es muy tierno y lindo!_ dice Ashley enojada  
_ ¡au! ¿Cómo…._ interrumpen a Iván  
_ ¿cómo te llamas?_ pregunta Alan  
_no tengo nombre…pero una vez el rey me llamo "engendro del demonio"_ dice el elfo  
_hay gente que te dice peor_ dice Ashley viéndolo a Iván  
_sigo sin entender como…_ interrumpen a Iván  
_ ¿rey? ¿Hay más gente acá?_ pregunta Denise  
_si….en un pequeño pueblo llamado crobark_ explica el elfo  
_ ¿no pudieron ponerle un nombre más lindo?_ pregunta Micaela  
_es el primero que se nos ocurrió_ explica el elfo  
_bueno….espera un momento… ¿no vieron a una niña alta…de poca edad…rubia…..?_ pregunta Alan  
_ahh…si….se la llevaron al castillo_ dice el elfo mientras señala una pequeña gota de luz que brillaba a mas o menos un kilometro  
_...castillo…..el único castillo bueno es el de Harry Potter_ dice Denise  
_ ¡si! ¡Es el mejor!_ dice Micaela  
_ ¡de una! ¡No hay quien lo iguale!_ dice Alan  
_ ¡nadie puede igualar tal grandeza! Alabada sea J.K Rowling_ dice Ashley  
_*Alan se encontró amigos que miran esa boludes*_ piensa Iván  
Ashley se acerca y le pega denuevo  
_ aprende a respetar al mejor_ dice Ashley  
_¡¿Cómo…._lo interrumpen  
_¿nos puedes llevar?_ pregunta Denise  
_¡claro que sí!_ dice el elfo_ síganme_ dice el elfo mientras se movía  
_los 5 amigos siguieron al elfo durante 1 hora (el elfo era muy lento) hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo  
_hasta aquí llegue…suerte_ decía el elfo mientras se iba  
_gracias_ dice Ashley

_**Capitulo 5: Otra perdida**_

los 5 amigos habían llegado hacia una puerta gigante de madera, era 10 veces más grande que los niños, Alan toco la puerta. Paso una corta cantidad de tiempo hasta que apareció un troll en la parte superior de la puerta, era grande, verde, vestido de rojo.  
_ ¿a qué se debe su visita?_ pregunta el troll  
_ ¡estamos buscando a una niña!_ grita Alan_ ¡es alta, rubia, de ojos marrones y….!_ no termina Alan  
_ ¡molesta!_ termina Denise  
_... ¡ah! ¡Si esta acá!_ dice el troll  
_ ¡bueno, la venimos a buscar y nos vamos!_ grita Ashley  
_no_ dice el troll y se va  
_ ¡oye! Vuelve acá…._ el troll no volvía  
_ ¡feo! ¡Tonto!_ comienza a decir Ashley para que el troll vuelva_ ehhh….muggle_ dice Ashley. El troll vuelve corriendo  
_ ¡¿Qué?!_ dice el troll enfurecido  
_Ashley…..eso hasta a mi me ofendió_ dice Micaela  
_bueno, quería llamar su atención_ explica Ashley  
_ ¡liberen a Hugo!_ grita el troll  
_ ¿Hugo?... ¿quien es él?_ pregunta Iván  
_no se…._ dicen los 4 amigos  
del cielo sale una criatura voladora negra, con una cara fea, un gran pico, y alas gigantes. Los 5 amigos gritaron, Alan se escondió solo detrás de un viejo árbol seco, Micaela se escondió con Ashley en una grieta en el piso, y Denise se escondió con Iván detrás de una formación rocosa.  
_ ¿que haremos?_ le pregunta Iván a Denise  
_si supiera te lo diría_ responde Denise_ a Alan se le ocurrirá algo_ agrega Denise  
pasaron 5 minutos hasta que sonó el teléfono de Denise con una llamada de Alan  
_*Denise, conecta otra llamada con Ashley*_ le comunica Alan a Denise atreves de su teléfono. Denise hace lo que Alan le dijo y conecto a Ashley en la llamada. Alan comenzó a hablar con Ashley y con Denise diciéndoles el plan, cuando la llamada finalizo Alan se movió lentamente hacia atrás de la criatura que se encontraba volando, Alan dejo el celular detrás de la criatura, muy cerca de ella (la criatura no estaba volando tan alto), Alan volvió hacia donde se encontraba y le dio una señal a Ashley que estaba mirando cada movimiento de Alan, Alan le hace una señal Ashley, Ashley marca en su teléfono el numero de Alan, el teléfono suena, lo q causa que la criatura mire a donde provenía el sonido, los 5 amigos se acercan lentamente a la puerta, pero la criatura se da vuelta, estuvieron cerca de ser descubiertos, pero lograron esconderse todos juntos detrás de otra formación rocosa.  
_eso estuvo cerca…._ dice Micaela  
_precisamos otro celular…._ dice Alan  
_ ¡yo tengo crédito de sobra!_ salta Ashley enseguida  
_de acuerdo, vos no…_dice Alan  
Ashley sonríe  
_yo no lo traje….._ dice Iván  
_claro, vos tampoco_ dice Alan  
Micaela y Denise se miran  
_ ¡de acuerdo! ¡Voy yo!_ dice Micaela  
Denise se sentía aliviada  
_genial, dámelo_ dice Alan  
Micaela le entrega el celular a Alan.  
Alan se acerca lentamente atrás de la criatura y deposita el celular, Alan vuelve hacia donde estaba.  
_listo_ le dice Alan a Ashley  
Ashley vuelve llamar a Alan, el teléfono suena y la criatura vuelve a voltear. Los 3 amigos van corriendo hacia la entrada, pero la criatura vuelve a voltear, la criatura hacia el clásico "perrito guardián" del juego de la escondida.  
_ ¡ya me arto! ¡Denise! ¡Dame tu celular! ¡Cuando se de vuelta todos iremos corriendo rápidamente hacia la entrada!_ dice Alan enojado  
_...si…_ dice Denise mientras le entrega el celular.  
Alan se acerca esta vez mas rápido y deja el celular en donde estaba pájaro, Alan vuelve hacia donde estaban sus amigos, le dice a Ashley q lo haga sonar. Ashley llama al celular de Alan, cuando el pájaro se da vuelta los 5 amigos van corriendo hacia la entrada, pero el pájaro los logra ver, se acerca y atrapa a Denise de la pierna izquierda, el pájaro comienza a jalar, pero Ashley atrapa a Denise, Iván sostiene a Ashley, Micaela a Iván, Alan sostiene a Micaela, los 5 amigos jalan con fuerza pero el pájaro con más fuerza, todos caen, menos Ashley que seguía sosteniendo Denise, el pájaro jala con mucha más fuerza y se lleva a Denise y a Ashley con él, Iván y Alan se quedan viendo al pájaro llevándose a las 2 personas que mas amaban…Micaela reacciona rápido y los lleva a los 2 adolecentes hacia atrás de una estructura que parecía un edificio, (Micaela los llevo para evitar que sea descubiertos por algún guardia),  
_¡calma!, ya las encontraremos….ellas…..el pájaro venia del castillo, significa que están ahí, y seguro que María también_ analiza Micaela  
_si…tienes razón….todavía podeos encontrarlas…. Pero ahora….lo más importante es encontrar a María…..después a Ashley y a Denise_ dice Alan con tono serio  
_tal vez…..ellas saben cuidarse solas…..María es muy chica…. Bueno, vamos a buscarla_ dice Iván.  
los 3 amigos se dirigen directamente al castillo

_**Capitulo 6: La nueva mascota de Ashley**_

Ashley y Denise se encontraban en la parte más alta del castillo, en algo que parecía un nido, en el nido estaban ellas y 5 huevos, huevos que les llegaban hasta la rodilla de altura, el nido estaba hecho de un montón de paja, ramas, incluso tenia piedras, el pájaro las había dejado ahí y se había ido, Ashley miraba para todos lados viendo si tenía salida, pero no, el lugar era tan alto e inestable que podrían resbalarse, caerse, y pasar a mejor vida, Denise se encontraba viendo los huevos, los huevos eran blanco con manchas grises  
_...¿como salimos?_ pregunta Denise mientras tocaba el huevo  
_la verdad no se_ responde Ashley todavía buscando una salida  
_¿t-tan alt-to est-tamos?_ dijo Denise (tomando en cuenta que ella le tiene miedos a las alturas)  
_ehhh….si….podremos salir_ dice Ashley con una sonrisa tierna_... pero será difícil_ agrega al final pero mas seria  
_... espero que nos encuentren_ dice Denise mientras se sienta_ todo es mi culpa…_ dice Denise entre lagrimas  
_no digas eso Denise…. No fue tu culpa_ dice Ashley mientras se sienta alado de Denise_ no sabias lo que pasaba en Rosario Del Tala, es un pueblo muy raro, pero es uno de esos pueblos "en lo que nunca te aburrís", no fue tu culpa_ trata de consolarla Ashley  
_si lo fue, tenía que darme cuenta, un hombre extraño, le da una caja fea, la caja dice "no lo abras"….además que el paquete no era para nadie, tuve que haberla cuidado mejor, tomemos en cuenta que aunque no quiera admitirlo, ella es mi hermana….y aunque ella no lo sepa…yo la amo…. Aunque o lo demuestre mucho_ dice Denise llorando  
_no te preocupes_ dice Ashley mientras pasa su brazo atrás de su espalda_ cuando la rescatemos, y volvamos a Rosario Del Tala se lo dirás…._ la consola Ashley  
_...si es que una vez la rescatamos…_ dice Denise muy triste  
_no te preocupes, han pasado muchas cosas raras en este pueblo, esta es una cosa más…_ explica Ashley  
_dudo…que tengamos toda la suerte de salir de aquí, Ashley, abre los ojos, estamos en un pueblo, en medio de una zona siniestra, hay guardias, estamos además en un lugar en el que no podemos salir….¿que esperas que hagamos? ¿Que nos robemos un avión y comencemos a dispararles a todos los guardias, buscar a María eh irnos?... estamos perdidos…._ dice Ashley usando la lógica  
Ashley no responde y se queda mirándola, cuando pasaron 30 segundos se escuchas un ruido, era el ruido de un cascaron abriéndose, se estaban por abrir los 5 huevos. Denise y Ashley se acercan, del los huevos nacen unas criaturas, con pico, alas, y aunque no lo crean estaban emplumados.  
_ ¡aww! ¡Que hermosos que son!_ dice Ashley con cara tierna fija en los pájaros  
_ehhh….si….son muy tiernos_ dice Denise sarcástica_ parece que era hembra el pájaro_ agrega Denise  
Ashley agarra uno  
_ ¡aww! ¡Si no tuviera enamorada de Alan! ¡estaría enamorada de vos!_ dice Ashley muy feliz  
_jejeje ¿enamorada de Alan?_ dice Denise con una carita picara  
_ehhh…._ no puede responder Ashley  
_no te preocupes, el secreto está a salvo conmigo, además eh visto como lo miras_ dice Denise guiñando un ojo  
_gracias_ agradece Ashley  
el pájaro picotea la mano de Ashley amistosamente, Ashley y Denise se quedan viendo los pájaros hasta que aparece la madre  
_ehhh….hola….señora pájaro….mi nombre es Ashley, y ella es Denise_ presenta Ashley  
_¿que haces?, no no entiende ella es un…._ es interrumpida Denise  
_¿un pájaro?_ pregunta el ave  
Denise y Ashley queda exaltada  
_¡guau! ¡Podes hablar!_ exclama Ashley  
_claro, no sé porque los humanos ofenden a otros con la frase "cerebro de pájaro" somos muy inteligentes_ explica el pájaro_ en realidad ustedes son las que no saben mucho como los pájaros_ agrega el ave  
_bueno los pájaros no hablan en nuestro mundo_ dice Denise  
_se ve que no están tan desarrollados_ dice el ave con tono de superioridad  
_...¿cómo te llamas?_ pregunta Ashley  
_ Zashury_ responde el ave_ señorita Zashury_ agrega Zashury  
_que nombre…._ dice Ashley_ bueno señorita Zashury, estamos acá buscando ah la hermana de mi amiga, y le quiero preguntar si usted nos puede ayudar a bajar de aquí_ pide Ashley  
_lo haría_ dice Zashury, Ashley y Denise sonríen ampliamente_ pero no…mis hijos necesitan comer_ agrega la gran ave  
_¡genial! ¡Nos quedamos un poco más! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!_ dice Ashley  
_genial, dime qué prefieres, el pelo negro corto_ dice el pájaro viendo el pelo de Ashley_ los ojos verdes_ dice Zashury_ o el plato entero_ dice Zashury acercando la ah Ashley hasta estar a pocos centímetros  
_la verdad…que no me gusta comer el pelo, asique comeré…. ¡los ojos! ¡Mi abuela los comía! ¡Siempre quise saber a que sabían!, según ella los ojos de pescado eran ricos_ dice Ashley muy inocente  
_ehhh….Ashley_ dice Denise golpeándole el brazo a Ashley  
_ ¿que pasa Denise?... ¡oh! ¡Ya se!...vs querías los ojos…._ dice Ashley  
_en realidad…._ es interrumpida Denise  
_bueno…como soy tan buena amiga, y como estabas tan triste tú te quedas con los ojos_ dice Ashley con una sonrisa pero triste  
_en realidad…. Lo que te iba a decir es que el plato principal…eres tu_ dice Ashley  
_ ¿yo? ¡Yo quería ser el postre!_ dice Ashley con tono de niña mimada  
_bueno….tu serás el postre y yo el plato principal_ dice Denise  
_ ¡genial! Pero necesitamos el aperitivo_ dice Ashley feliz_... pero….si tu eres el plato principal, y yo el postre…significa que nos van a morfar…_ dice Ashley asustada  
_exacto_ responde Denise  
_ahhh_ dice Ashley  
las 2 amigas gritaron  
_ ¡cállense niñas sucias!_ dice Zashury  
_para su información…me bañe ayer_ explica Ashley_ ¿y porque nos quiere morfar? ¡Somos muy delgadas!_ agrega Ashley  
_de acuerdo, denme a alguien mejor a quien morfar  
_ ¡le damos a Micaela!_ susurra Ashley dirigiéndose a Denise  
_ ¡claro que no!_ grita Denise  
_bueno, bueno, bueno…..déjame leerle la mente_ dice Ashley  
_ ¿leerle la mente?_ pregunta Denise  
_ ¡shh!_ la calla Ashley mientras ve fijo a Zashury.  
Ashley estuvo un minuto leyendo la mente de la gran ave  
_interesante_ susurra Ashley  
_¿que?_ pregunta Denise  
_tengo un plan_ dice Ashley  
Ashley se acerca al ave  
_señorita Zashury, se cómo se siente, solo quiere que sus hijitos estén a salvo, y para eso necesitan comer, además se que usted no puede mantenerlos porque los guardias les dijeron que se va a tener que ir de aquí, por no atraparnos completamente, y no tiene un lugar perfecto para cuidar a su hijo, además se que esta "el refugio" ese lugar en el que se admiten los animales que necesita un lugar, pero también sé que usted no puede ir porque tiene más de 4 hijos, si tuviera uno menos, podría ir, asique señorita Zashury, le ofrezco algo…._ comienza a decir Ashley  
_¿que?_ pregunta Zashury  
_usted….no nos da de comer a sus pájaros…. Y nos ayudara a bajar….y yo prometo quedarme con uno de sus hijos y cuidarlo bien hasta que consiga lugar donde vivir_ propone Ashley  
_¡que insolencia!_ grita el ave_ ¡me niego a entregarle uno de mis hijos a una humana tan insignificante como vos!_ agrega el ave  
_solo piénselo, usted me da uno de sus hijos, yo lo cuido y lo crio, usted cuida a los otros en el refugio, y cuando tenga lugar para criarlos, lo va a buscar y se lo entrego….y todos quedamos felices_ explica Ashley  
_pero…_ es interrumpida Zashury  
_¿no dijo que era una criatura sumamente inteligente? Piense en lo que es mejor para sus hijos_ le dice Ashley  
_...me gustaría que haya más humanos como tu_ dice el ave  
_créame que a mí no_ piensa Denise en modo de broma  
_gracias Denise_ agradece Ashley sarcásticamente  
_pero como…_ es interrumpida  
_los llevare_ interrumpe el ave a Denise  
Zashury atrapa a Ashley y a Denise por los brazos y bajan volando, cuando llegan al piso  
_bueno….escoge cual te llevaras_ dice el ave señalando a sus hijos con una de sus alas  
_bueno….¡el que me picoteo el dedo!_ dice Ashley sonriendo mientras lo toma  
_...¿como lo llamaras?_ pregunta Zashury  
_tu eres la madre….debes decidir tu…_ dice Ashley  
_pero tú eres la que lo verá crecer….escoge tu…._ dice la madre  
_...bueno… me picoteo el dedo….creo que lo llamare….piky…._dice Ashley mientras sonríe  
_...piky….que lindo nombre….bueno….me tengo que ir…._ la madre acaricia a su hijo con su ala_ mucha suerte….y cuídalo bien_ le pide el ave a Ashley  
_claro…gracias_ responde Ashley  
el ave sonríe y se va volando con sus hijos….  
_bueno….será mejor que comencemos a buscar a Alan_ dice Denise  
pero Ashley no responde  
_Ashley…._le dice Denise  
Ashley estaba viendo fijamente a piky….  
_mi pequeño piky….eres hermoso_ dice Ashley mientras lo acaricia  
piky vuela y le lame la cara a Ashley, Ashley ríe. Piky se sube al hombro de Ashley  
_ ¡genial! ¡Vamos!_ dice Ashley_ pero no busquemos a Alan, vayamos directamente a buscar a María_ concreta Ashley  
_ ¿segura? No sería mejor…_ es interrumpida Denise  
_claro que si es mejor, Alan seguro que también irá a buscar a María antes que a nosotros_ dice Ashley  
_tienes razón…. ¡vamos!_ dice Denise  
las 2 amigas…y su mascota se dirigen directamente al castillo

_**Capitulo 7: El gran castillo**_

Alan, Micaela e Iván se encontraban caminando por el pueblo, el pueblo era todo siniestro, la poca luz que había provenía de unos postes de luz de unos 2 metros y medio, eran viejos esos postes, además la luz que provenía de ellos era débil y titilaba, pero además del clima oscuro el pueblo era frio, los edificios eran casas…..por así decirlo, estaban destruidas, quemadas, a algunas les faltaban techo, paredes, ventanas rotas etc., los pocos seres vivos eran unos diminutos bichos que andaban por el suelo, del tamaño de las hormigas. Alan estaba caminando del lado izquierdo de Micaela que se encontraba en medio de Iván y de Alan, Alan miraba atento para todos lados, no quería que alguien o algo los viera y los secuestrara, lo primero que Alan logro notar era que no había ningún guardia. Después de que Alan logro notar que no había ningún guardia se sorprendió al escuchar una gran cantidad de gritos que se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes al acercarse.  
_espero que María este bien…._ dice Alan  
_seguro que si está bien, no te preocupes….._ le consola Micaela  
_te apuesto que al llegar al castillo encontraremos a María sana y…._ no sigue Iván  
_...por favor…no hables_ le dice Micaela a Iván  
_no sabemos cómo está María, ni como esta Ashley y Denise….tal vez están…están… mu…._ no termina Alan por el miedo  
_ ¡no digas eso! ¡Ashley sabe como escaparse de situaciones malas….!_ dice Micaela con confianza  
_tal vez….pero Denise es tan…tan…._ no termina Alan  
_ ¿inútil?_ termina Iván  
_algo así….Denise no podrá ayudar mucho a Ashley_ agrega Alan  
_pero, si Denise lo quiere, puede lograr hacer varias cosas…_ consola Micaela  
_pero…_ dice Alan sin concretar  
Micaela no responde y queda mirando para abajo.  
Mientras siguen caminando Alan logra notar a un guardia acercándose, los 3 amigos se esconden detrás de una casa, el guardia era exactamente igual al otro, Alan dedujo que todos son iguales.  
_esto es malo, ¡espero que no nos descubran!_ dice Micaela con miedo  
_no te preocupes, se ve que son criaturas tontas_ dice Alan  
_pero…nosotros somos 3, el solo es 1_ dice Iván mientras se paraba.  
Micaela sostiene a Iván para que se vuelva a agachar.  
_ ¡¿estás loco?! ¡Aunque seamos más, el físicamente cuenta como 5 de nosotros!_ le dice Micaela  
_solo pensaba…._ es interrumpido Iván  
_Iván, en estos momentos tenemos que pensar en alejarnos de él y esperar la oportunidad de salir e ir al castillo_ dice Alan  
_ hay otra forma de entrar al castillo_ dice una voz rara, que parecía un susurro alto  
_ ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!_ Pregunta Alan  
_no te preocupes….solo trato de ayudarlos_ dice alguien que se escondía en la oscuridad detrás de los amigos  
_ ¡déjate ver!_ dice Iván  
_con esa fea cara….sería mejor dejarte ti en la oscuridad_ responde la voz en modo de insulto  
_ ¿¡porque no vienes aquí y me lo dices a la cara!?_ dice Iván enojado  
_¿porque tu simplemente no me vienes a buscar?_ lo reta la voz  
Iván se acerca enojado, pero Alan lo atrapa  
_el no va a ir, y tu saldrás pacíficamente y nos dirás como llegar a la entrada del castillo o te podes ir_ le dice Alan a la voz  
la voz ríe  
_de acuerdo_ dice la voz  
de la oscuridad sale una criatura peluda, de grandes orejas, con cola, parecía una rata, caminaba en 2 patas  
_...y me dices a mi feo_ se burla Iván  
_¡cállate!_ lo calla Micaela_ ¡hola! Yo me llamo Micaela, el Alan_ dice Micaela señalando a Alan  
_mucho gusto_ dice Alan  
_ y el feo es Iván_ dice Micaela refiriéndose a Iván  
_gracias_ dice Iván sarcásticamente  
el monstruito ríe  
_mi nombre es Emmet_ se presenta el monstruo  
_bueno, ya que ya nos presentamos, dinos como llegar al castillo_ dice Alan  
Emmet ríe  
_de acuerdo, síganme_ dice Emmet  
Alan e Iván lo siguen  
_¡alto!_ los detiene Micaela, Alan, Iván y Emmet se detienen  
_¿que?_ pregunta Iván  
_¿como podemos confiar en él?_ pregunta Micaela  
_claro que no lo hare gratis_ dice Emmet  
_...no tenemos dinero…_ dice Iván  
_ ¡ja! Su dinero no vale nada aquí_ dice el monstruo_ solo quiero que cuando estén por salir, que me lleven con ustedes_ dice Emmet  
_ de acuerdo, pero no te cuidaremos_ dice Alan  
_eh estado aquí millones de años, y nunca un guardia me ha atrapado ni lastimado, además conozco el pueblo de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha y de adelante a atrás_ dice al monstruo  
_de acuerdo, te llevamos y después te vas a vivir Rosario Del Tala y no lastimaras a nadie_ dice Micaela  
_...¡espera! ¿dijiste millones de años?_ observa Alan  
_acá no pasan los años, en realidad seguimos en el año cero aquí_ explica Emmet  
_mmm…seria lindo no envejecer _ observa Micaela  
_pero vivir acá no_ dice Iván  
_no es tan malo…..bueno si….estos guardias, ¡apenas ven a alguien se los llevan al castillos para comérselos¡_ dice el monstruo  
Alan traga saliva  
_no te preocupes Alan_ dice Micaela mientras le toca el hombro a su amigo  
_ no te preocupes muchacho, la cocinaran en 900 horas galácticas 7_ dice el monstruo  
_¿cuanto es eso en nuestro mundo?_ pregunta Iván  
_¿hace cuanto que están acá?_ pregunta Emmet  
_hace… 3 horas_ responde Micaela  
Emmet pone cara de preocupación  
_le queda solo 2 horas_ dice Emmet asustado  
_¡¿2 horas?!_ dice preocupado_ vamos ahora  
_de acuerdo_ dice Emmet poniéndose en movimiento, Emmet era lento, pero Alan lo empujaba para que valla más rápido, Emmet los llevo por un túnel, adentro del túnel había lámparas, que obviamente Emmet las puso, se notaba porque estaban muy sanas las lámparas, Iván y Micaela miraban constantemente a todos lados para fijarse si había un guardia o algo, Alan mantenía la mirada fija en Emmet. Después de 10 minutos llegaron a la entrada del castillo, era una formación rocosa rodeada por un lago, Micaela iba a decir "lo digo denuevo, el castillo de Harry Potter era mejor" pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Alan no dijo nada.  
_de acuerdo, llegamos, ¡suerte!_ dice Emmet mientras se iba_ los esperare en la entrada al pueblo_ agrega Emmet  
_ ¡espera!, ¿no vas a venir con nosotros?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡eso no era parte del trato! ¡Suerte!_ dice Emmet mientras se alejaba cada vez mas y mas  
_ ¡ah! Si, gracias…creo_ dice Alan  
_...es un inútil_ dice Iván  
_por lo menos hizo algo_ dice Micaela  
_bueno…..ahora entremos_ dice Alan_ ¡eu!_ grita Alan  
_¿que desean?_ pregunta una voz grave y ruda  
_déjenme hablar a mí, aprendí mucho de Ashley_ susurra Micaela_ ¡vinimos a arreglar el trono del rey!_ dice Micaela  
_¿estaba roto?_ pregunta el monstruo que era exactamente igual al del entrada, y al del pueblo  
_¡claro! ¿trabaja aquí y no sabe que su rey no se puede sentar?_ pregunta Micaela  
_la verdad que ah pasado mucho desde la última vez que fui a visitar al rey, el solo me dice que me quede aquí y vigile a los extraños…_ explica el monstruo  
_¡exacto! ¡Lo está haciendo muy bien!_ dice Micaela_ pero ahora necesitamos que nos deje pasar…_ agrega Micaela  
_ ¡de acuerdo! ¡Gracias!_ dice el monstruo mientras bajaba el puente  
Micaela y sus amigos pasan  
_sigan el camino y se encontraran con el rey_ dice el guardia  
_gracias, y ah…. También nos mandaron a revisar la celda de los prisioneros, ¿Dónde está?_ pregunta Micaela  
_en el mismo lugar_ explica el monstruo  
_ ¡ahhh! ¡Gracias!_ agradece Micaela  
_de nada_ dice el monstruo  
los amigos se van  
_ ¡eres genial Micaela!_ dice Alan  
_ ¡si!_ dice Iván  
Micaela ríe  
_ ¡lo sé! ¡gracias!_ dice Micaela  
los 3 amigos van en hacia donde se encontraba el rey

_**CAPITULO 8: LA PUERTA TRASERA**_

Denise estaba con Ashley y con piky caminando por el pueblo, ellas se encontraban mucho más cerca del castillo que Alan y sus amigos, ellas llegaron a una especie de puerta trasera….era como una puerta común y corriente normal….en la puerta estaba marcada la frase "si la puerta queréis pasar, 3 pruebas tendréis que aprobar"  
_si la puerta queréis pasar 3 pruebas tendrías que aprobar…_ lee Denise  
_¡¿aprobar?! ¡Eso me suena a examen, y eso no me gusta!_ dice Ashley enojada  
_ ¿crees que a mi si me gustan las pruebas?_ pregunta Denise  
_ ¡solo te gustarían si estuvieras loca!_ bromea Ashley  
_hay personas sanas de mente que le gustan las pruebas_ observa Denise  
_los locos…._ agrega Ashley  
_bueno…tal vez tengas razón_ observa Denise_ ¡pero este no es el punto! ¡Debemos saber que pruebas son!_ agrega Denise enojada  
_si… ¿pero cómo?_ pregunta Ashley  
_...no se…._ admite Denise  
_yo puedo ayudaros…._ dice una voz muy fina  
de atrás de ellas aparece algo que parecía un perro gigante, bueno, en si no era un perro, era una criatura muy peluda, con cola, ojos grandes y marones, caminaba en dos patas, parecía que estaba nervioso y era tímido. Ashley se tira enseguida arriba del hombre ese y comienza a lamerlo y a ladrar.  
_ ¡Ashley! ¡¿Que haces?!_ dice Denise exaltada  
_así trato a mi perrito…. ¡poky!_ dice Ashley con cara de niña tonta  
_ ¡pero él no es tu perrito!_ grita Denise  
_ ¡puag! ¡Quítate de encima!_ grita el hombrecito  
_ehhh…la verdad estas muy calentito y yo tengo mucho frio_ dice Ashley mientras seguía arriba de el  
_no me importa_ dice el monstruo empujándola_ ¡sal de encima!_ dice el monstruito sacándola y parándose  
_bueno…lo siento_ dice Ashley decepcionada  
_hay humanos tan raros…_ dice el monstruo  
_ ¡oye! Estamos muy cuerdos_ se defiende Ashley  
_lo disimulan muy bien_ ataca denuevo el monstruo  
_ ¡escúchame bien…!_ es detenida Ashley ya que iba en dirección al monstruo  
_ ¡Basta Ashley! El dijo que nos podía ayudar…_ dice Denise  
_si...tal vez…._ Ashley levanta la ceja y le lee la mente, dura 1 minuto_ es bueno….dice Ashley  
_aun sigo sin entender como haces eso_ dice Denise  
Ashley no contesta  
_bueno poky, dinos las pruebas_ dice Ashley  
_para empezar yo no me llamo "poky", me llamo Zaz_ explica el monstruo  
_*bue-no*_ dice Ashley burlándose  
_entonces Zaz…dinos ¿cuales son las pruebas?_ pregunta Denise  
_primero tienen que hacer un juramento…._explica Zaz  
_¿juramento?_ pregunta Ashley_ ¿de qué estás hablando poky?_ pregunta Ashley burlándose  
_¡ya te dije idiota! ¡No me llamo poky!_ grita Zaz enojado  
_ ¡respeta!_ grita Ashley enojada  
_ ¡acá yo mando!_ explica el monstruo enojado  
_ ¡a mí nadie me manda!_ explica Ashley enojada  
el monstruo ríe  
_a esa niña le quedan…..2 horas…. De vida_ explica el monstruo riendo  
_ ¡¿Qué?!_ dice Denise exaltada y con miedo  
_a la gente que viene acá le dejan 5 horas de vida…después se los morfan….será divertido_ dice Zaz guiñando un ojo  
_ ¡cállate! ¡La estas asustando!_ dice Ashley señalando a Denise  
_bueno…hagan el juramento rápido y después les hago las pruebas_ dice Zaz  
_¡bueno bueno!_ dice Ashley  
_juren… repitan después de mi: juro que si perdemos este desafío sedeare mi alma de por vida al rey y olvidare a mi familia, amigos y a las personas que me aman…._ dice el juramento  
_¡estás loco!_ grita Ashley  
_si no lo hacen….despídanse de la niña_ dice el monstruo entre risas  
_ ¡de acuerdo!_ dice Ashley_ … repitan después de mi: juro que si perdemos este desafío sendere mi alma de por vida al rey y olvidare a mi familia, amigos y a las personas que me aman…._ dice el juramento Ashley  
_¿te me haces la graciosa?_ pregunta el monstruo con cara de niño tonto  
_si…_ dice Ashley con actitud desafiante  
_...ahora tu…_ dice el monstruo refiriéndose a Denise  
_..._ Denise se encontraba entre lagrimas_ juro que si perdemos este desafío… sedere mi alma de por vida al rey… y olvidare a mi familia… amigos… y a las personas que me aman…._ dice Denise entre lagrimas_ *te amo María*_ piensa Denise  
_tranquila…._ dice Ashley  
_... …. Pasaron… pasen_ dice el monstruo decepcionado aplaudiendo y abriendo la puerta_ solo sigan derecho, y ahí se encontraran con tu hermana_ agrega el monstruo  
_pero….¿y la prueba?_ pregunta Ashley  
_ya la hicieron_ dice el monstruo_ la prueba de la felicidad…se noto por cómo te comportabas_ agrega el monstruo con cara de odio refiriéndose a Ashley_ la prueba de la tristeza, se noto por como sufrías_ dice Zaz refiriéndose a Denise_ y la prueba del amor, se noto cuando lo pensaste_ dice Zaz refiriéndose a Denise  
_...bueno…gracias_ agradece Denise  
_no hace falta, ustedes aprobaron la prueba, si fuera por mí las mataría….¡en especial a vos!_ dice le monstruo señalando a Ashley  
_yo también te quiero…_ dice el Ashley sarcásticamente  
el monstruo ríe  
_suerte_ dice Zaz  
_enserio gracias…_ agradece Denise  
_no te preocupes_ dice Zaz  
las 2 amigas y piky se van. Cuando se encontraban muy lejos de Zaz  
_ ¡gracias poky!_ grita Ashley riendo  
_ ¡Cállate! ¡Espero que te coman viva!_ grita Zaz  
a la lejanía se notaba que Denise le pegaba en el brazo a Ashley.

_**Capitulo 9: El reencuentro**_

Alan viajaba junto con Iván y con Micaela, hablando de que iban a hacer al encontrar a María, tomando en cuenta que Ashley y Denise seguían perdidas.  
_bueno, ¿Qué haremos?_ pregunta Micaela  
_ ¡podríamos entrar tranquilos y llevarnos a María!_ bromea Iván  
nadie ríe, ni le hablan  
_tendremos que esperar un milagro_ dice Micaela_ ¿no?... ¿Alan?  
Alan a estado callado desde que entro al castillo  
_ ¡Alan!_ le grita Micaela empujándolo apenas empujándolo  
_ ¡eh!_ dice Alan al fin despertando de su momento pensando_ ¿que me dijiste?  
_ ¡que como haremos para salvar a María!_ dice Micaela_ ¿y qué te está pasando?  
_veras…eh estado pensando eso desde que llegue….y no se me ah ocurrido nada…_ admite Alan  
_bueno…. Lo primero es llegar encontrar a María_ dice Micaela  
_si…_dice Alan

Ashley y Denise:  
Ashley y Denise estaban caminando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el rey  
_ ¿ya llegamos?_ pregunta Ashley  
_no_ responde Denise  
_ ¿ya llegamos?_  
_no_  
_ ¿ya llegamos?_  
_no_  
_ ¿ya llegamos?_  
_ ¡no!_ dice Denise enfadada  
_... ¿ya llegamos?_ pregunta Ashley entre risas  
Denise grita

Micaela, Alan e Iván  
los 3 amigos se encontraban a pocos pasos de la puerta, hasta que Iván los detiene  
_ ¿estamos seguros de hacer esto?_ pregunta Iván  
_...yo si….si ustedes quieren volverse….no lo voy ah impedir_ dice Alan  
_ ¡yo no me voy!_ dice Micaela  
_ ¿estás segura?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡claro! ¡yo no abandono!_ dice Micaela  
_...de acuerdo….¿y tu Ivan?_ pregunta Alan a su amigo  
_...y…bueno…supongo que si…_ dice Ivan con poco animo  
_no te quiero obligar…_ dice Alan  
_¡me voy a quedar!_ dice Ivan  
_...de acuerdo…_ dice Alan  
los 3 amigos caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar a una gran puerta roja y negra, de la que salía un clima frio  
_bueno…llegamos_ dice Alan mientras se aproximaba a abrir la puerta

Ashley y Denise:  
_¿ya llegamos?_ Pregunta Ashley  
_no_ responde Denise  
_¿ya llegamos?_  
_no_  
_¿ya llegamos?_ repite Ashley molestando  
_¡nooo!_ grita Denise  
_como…si ahí esta_ dice Ashley señalando la puerta y riendo  
_...cállate…_dice Denise irritada  
Ashley ríe y se aproxima a abrir la puerta.  
del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban ellas 2, una celda con prisioneros adentro, un monstruo como el de la puerta, el pueblo, el puente, el rey, un hombre rechoncho, de color verde, canoso, con un caja de cartón que decía "corona" arriba, el rey estaba sentado en un gran trono, en el medio del cuarto, con el guardia alado, el cuarto era un lugar vacio y frio, no tenía ninguna decoración, solo estaba el rey, el guardia, el trono y la celda, y del otro lado de la habitación se encontraban Alan, Iván y Micaela  
_ah esto le falta decoración…_ dijo Micaela  
el rey los mira  
_¡adelante!_ dice el rey con una voz que señala autoridad  
los 5 amigos, y piky pasan a la habitación y se quedan enfrente del rey, pero a una distancia razonable…  
_¡bienvenidos!_ dice el rey  
_gracias_ agradecen los amigos  
los 5 amigos, el rey y el guardia se quedan viendo por un largo tiempo

_**Capitulo 10: Mas halla de la risa**_

El rey era parecía una persona fría, que nunca tuvo una gota de felicidad en toda su vida, viejo, Alan le daba 87 años.  
_ ¿que desean?_ pregunto el rey con una voz fría y gruesa  
_vinimos a buscar a mi hermana_ responde Alan  
_ ¿hermana? ¿tu piensas que yo sabré quien es?_ pregunta el rey  
_es alta, rubia, ojos marrones y…_ no termina Alan  
_¡molesta!_ termina Denise  
_¡deja de decir eso!_ le dice Alan a Denise  
_bueno…pero ahora el ya sabe…_ observa Denise  
_¡no es cierto!_ dice Alan, después de una breve pausa_ ¿es cierto?_ le pregunta Alan al rey  
_si, es cierto, tenía ganas de hacerla sopa_ dice el rey  
_¡tengo una mejor idea!_ salta Ashley_ denos a ese palo vestido, y a cambio le damos a esta niña de 1,60 de 55 kilos, ¡perfecta para el puchero!_ dice Ashley señalando a Micaela  
_¡¿Qué?!_ dice Micaela sorprendida y enojada_ ¡mejor te damos a vos!_ agrega Micaela  
_ ¡yo soy muy flaca!_ agrega Ashley  
_ ¡cállense!_ las calla Ivan  
_ ¡callate tu!_ lo calla Ashley  
_ ¡silencio Ashley!_ la calla Denise  
_ ¡callate Denise!_ la calla Alan  
_ ¡deja de hablar Alan!_ lo calla Micaela  
_ ¡silencio!_ los calla el rey  
después de una breve pausa.  
_bueno… ¿que quiere a cambio de la niña?_ pregunta Micaela  
_algo que siempre quise… reír…_ dice el rey muy triste  
_ ¿nunca se ah reído?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡guau! ¡Que sorpresa!_ dice Ashley sarcásticamente  
todos miran a Ashley con cara de "este no es el momento de las bromas". Ashley se caya.  
_les diré algo, les doy una oportunidad a cada uno, si me hacen reír…liberare a la niña_ dice el rey_ ¿trato?_ pregunta el rey  
los 5 amigos se miran unos a otros  
_¿y si perdemos?_ pregunta Ivan_  
_si pierden…se quedaran aquí…para siempre…_ dice el rey_ tiene que participar todos para que sea oficial_ agrega después de una pausa  
los 5 amigos se miran unos a otros  
_si…_ dice Ivan  
_si…_ dice Micaela  
_¡si!_ dice Ashley muy feliz  
_...si…_ dice Alan  
_... …si… …_ dice Denise después de un largo tiempo pensándolo  
_¡perfecto!_ dice el rey_ comiencen…_ agrega  
primero de todos fue Micaela  
_bueno…este me gusto mucho:  
Entran 2 chicos al aula, y la maestra le dice a uno de ellos:  
Alumno, ¿por qué llegó tarde?  
Es que estaba soñando que viajaba por todas partes, conocí tantos países, y me desperté un poco tarde.  
¿Y usted, alumno?  
¡Yo fui al aeropuerto a recibirlo!_ termina Ashley, sus amigos se ríen pero no el rey  
_ ¿que es un "alumno"?_ le pregunta al guardia, este responde "no se"_ ¡anulado!_ agrega el rey_ siguiente…_ agrega también en rey  
_Un borracho sube a un autobús, y al sentarse se da cuenta que está al costado de un testigo de Jehová; que le dice:

-Está yendo derechito al infierno!

Y el borracho responde:

-Maldición, otra vez me equivoqué de bus!_ termina Ivan, sus amigos explotan en risas, menos el rey  
_ ¿que es un "borracho"?_ le pregunta el rey al guardia, en lo que este responde "no se"_ ¡anulado! ¡Siguiente!_ agrega el rey  
en eso entra Alan  
_En un juicio dice el juez: -Miren al acusado, su mirada torva, sus ojos hundidos, su frente estrecha, su apariencia siniestra. Y continúa el juez... En eso el acusado interrumpe: -Pero bueno, ¿Me van a juzgar por asesino o por feo?_ termina Alan, sus amigos ríen, pero no el rey  
_¿que es un abogado?_ pregunta el rey a su guardia, en lo q este responde "no se"_ ¡anulado! ¡Siguiente!_ agrega el rey  
entra Ashley, siempre sonriendo  
_La mamá de Jaimito le manda a comprar naranjas. Va el niño, y camino a la bodega se topa con un desfile de modas internacional. Emocionado corre a casa y le dice a su madre:

- Mamá! Acabo de ver un desfile de modas muy bonito… vi a Miss Italia, Miss Canadá, Miss Cuba, todas eran preciosas…

- Y mis naranjas? -le dice su madre

- Ah no! A esa no la vi!_ los amigos explotan en risas, menos el rey  
_ ¡¿Quién es Jaimito?!_ le pregunta el rey, pero esta vez a Ashley  
_¡que insolencia!_ dice Ashley ofendida, Ashley le saca la lengua y se va  
como ultimo aparece Denise q estaba sumamente deprimida  
_bueno…ehhh  
Un hombre se compra un canario por un precio muy barato  
Llega al campo, se pone a saltar muy feliz con él y el canario, canta, todo el rato, hasta al dormir  
El hombre, enfadado, pues no se podía dormir le dice:  
¡Cállate o te meto en la nevera!  
Le mete en la nevera y se pone el canario:  
¡Navidad, Navidad, Dulce Navidad!  
¡Como no te calles te meto en el horno, (le dice)  
Le mete en el horno y se pone el canario:  
Un rayo de sol ¡wowowo!¡  
¡Como no te calles te mato!( le dice)  
Le mata y se pone el canario:  
Devuélveme la vida que me la has quitado, que me la has quitado que me la has quitado  
Al cabo de unos días con un gesto de pena se pone a cantar el hombre:  
¡Ay qué pena me da, que se me ha muerto el canario! xP  
Esos son los 2 mejores solo el rey ríe…  
_Bravo dice el rey, todavía tentado_ ¡felicidades!, su hermana ah sido liberada  
_¿así de fácil?_ pregunta Alan  
_si quiere me la quedo…_ dice el rey  
_¡no! ¡No! ¡no!_ dice Denise_ lo fácil es mejor, -¡¿no Alan?- agrega Denise enojada  
_bueno…_ dice el rey_ ¡liberen a la niña!_ grita el rey  
el guardia se dirige a buscarla, tarda unos 5 minutos y vuelve con María alado de él  
_¡María!_ dicen Alan y Denise mientras van a abrazarla  
_¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?!_ dice María enojada  
_ ¡extrañaba tu molesta voz!_ responde Denise  
_ ¡quiero ir con mami!_ dice María en tono de niña caprichosa  
Denise mira a Alan  
_la podríamos dejar…_ le dice Denise a Alan  
_mmm…tentadora oferta…_responde Alan en tono de broma  
_ ¡o a un manicomio!_ agrega Denise  
_ ¡mejor!_ dice Alan en tono de broma_ ¡María! ¡Te llevaremos a un lugar maravilloso! ¡con colchones en las paredes!_ le dice Alan a María  
_¡con camisas abrigadas!_ agrega Denise  
_¡y con amigos simpáticos que siempre te querrán!_ agrega Alan al final  
Alan y Denise ríen  
_¿siguen con eso?_ pregunta María  
_¡siempre estaremos para molestarte!_ dice Denise  
_ya vámonos…_ dice María  
_¿terminaron?_ pregunta el rey  
_¡si!_ responde María_ ¡vámonos!_ agrega María  
_¡genial!_ dice el rey_ Guardia, por favor, llévelos a la salida_ le dice el rey al guardia  
_ya la conocen señor_ dice el guardia, los mira con una mirada picara_ me los cruce en la salida del castillo y del pueblo_ dice el guardia, después ríe_ otro día atenderemos el tema de lo que me dijiste…_ le dice el guardia a Ashley  
_¡espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!_ dice Alan_ ¿hay solo un guardia?_ pregunta Alan  
_si… ¡somos pobres!_ dice el rey mientras ríe_ bueno, dejen de molestar y váyanse…_agrega el rey  
los 5 amigos, María y piky se van  
_señor…_ dice el guardia  
_ ¿si?_ dice el rey en tono de pregunta  
_ ¿que es un horno? ¿Que es un canario? ¿que es navidad?_ pregunta el guardia  
el rey ríe  
_parecía desesperada…_ responde el rey…  
los 5 amigos, María y piky se encontraron con Emmet y se fueron, fue un larga camino, Ashley y Denise lograron ver Zashury, la saludan sin que sus amigos las vieran, después logran ver al pequeño elfo, también lo saludan. María los ve saludar al elfo  
_que día mas raro…_ dice María  
_no te imaginas_ responde Denise  
los 5 amigos, María, piky, y Emmet llegan aparecen justamente en la esquina de la casa de Alan

_**Capitulo 11: Al final…Todo quedo bien…**_

_bueno María, llegamos, ahora ve a casa y no le digas nada a nadie_ ordena Alan  
_¿y si yo no quiero?_ pregunta Alan en tono de pregunta  
_ ¡te devolvemos a la caja!_ responde Alan  
_¡foo! ¡Ya voy!_ dice María, después se iba  
_ ¡ah! Bueno Emmet…_ Ashley le iba a decir que se valla, pero se sorprendió y no pudo terminar, se aproxima al ver que no estaba mas Emmet, solo había una pequeña rata. Los 5 amigos ríen  
_ ¡con razón!_ dice Ivan  
la rata se va  
_gracias por despedirte…_ dice Ashley en tono de broma  
_ ¡ah!, Ivan, ¿hasta cuándo te quedas?_ pregunta Denise  
Ashley ríe  
_no se va…_ agrega después de reírse_ se queda a estudiar aquí…._ agrega  
Alan ríe y Denise también  
_ ¿Cómo lo sabías?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ella lee la mente_ responde Micaela  
_ ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?!_ pregunta Ivan enojado  
_ porque… te ibas a quedar poco asique…_ es interrumpido Alan  
_¡mentira!_ interrumpe Ashley_ ¡no te dijimos porque era divertido verte enojado!_ responde Ashley  
los amigos ríen  
_¡tiene razón!_ admite Alan  
_¿donde te quedas?_ pregunta Denise  
_su padre dijo que les sobraba una cama…asique dormiré en la misma habitación de Alan y tuya_ responde Ivan  
_de acuerdo…¡pero te advierto algo!...¡Denise ronca!_ bromea Alan  
_¡mentira!_ dice Denise sonrojada_ yyy…¡Alan habla solo!_ agrega Denise  
_bueno…eso es cierto…_ admite Alan  
los 5 amigos ríen  
_bueno…me voy a tener que ir…. Facundo puede quemar la casa…_ bromea Micaela  
_¡mándale un saludo a Facu!_ dice Alan  
_¡claro!_ dice Micaela mientras se iba  
_¡espérame Mica!_ le grita Ashley, Micaela se detiene_ me tengo que ir a ver dónde puedo dejar a piky…_ dice Ashley  
_*yo pensaba que era una rata*_ piensa Ivan  
Ashley le pega  
_ya sabes ahora porque te pego…_ dice Ashley  
Ivan se toca la cabeza en el lugar donde le pego Ashley  
_si…mejor me controlo_ dice Ivan  
Ashley ríe, se despide y se va  
_¡mañana aparecemos en su casa!_ grita Ashley desde lejos  
_¡si!_ afirma Micaela  
_*que mala suerte*_ piensa Ivan  
_¡mañana te pego denuevo!_ grita Ashley  
los 3 amigos ríen  
Alan, Denise e Ivan se dirigieron a la casa de Alan, cuando llegaron la vieron a María sirviéndose un vaso de yogurt  
_¿no es muy tarde para yogurt?_ pregunta Alan  
_mira la hora…_ dice María mientras sigue  
Alan saca su celular y se sorprende al ver lo que paso  
_solo pasaron 2 minutos desde que entramos a la caja…_ dice Alan sorprendido  
_oh-oh_ dice Ivan en tono de preocupación  
_¿porque "oh-oh"?_ pregunta Denise  
_porque llegaran las niñas y me pegaran…_ explica Ivan  
_ y Ashley pega fuerte…_ dice Alan tratando de preocuparlo  
_iré por el botiquín de primero auxilios…_ dice Denise mientras iba a buscar el botiquín  
_esta ciudad es muy peligrosa…ya te diste cuenta porque….si te quedas acá… te tendrás que acostumbrar…_ explica Alan  
_lo hare…ahora disfrutemos los momentos de paz…_ dice Ivan sonriendo  
_si, vos seguí disfrutando tu tiempo con mi hermana_ dice Alan, después ríe  
_cada segundo amigo…cada segundo…_ dice Ivan  
los amigos se quedaron riendo y hablando… después llegaron Ashley y Micaela, Ashley le pego a Ivan, los amigos se reían… y comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que pasaba ahí…Ivan repetía una y otra vez "disfrutemos los momentos de paz"… mientras pueden…


End file.
